New years eve
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Reina is invited to the Oumae household for New years eve. After Kumiko's parents go of to a party, some things lead to one another. NSFW.


Two pair of feet hit the ground in a relaxed rhythm. Reina walked next to Kumiko while she was carrying her trumpet case. Kumiko was carrying Reina's as she whistled a song that slightly sounded like Crescent moon Dance.

Kumiko had invited Reina to her house after the girl had told her that she would be all alone with New year's eve. Kumiko had gasped loudly and forced the girl to come over at hers. Reina had accepted the… invitation.

" So, are your parents at home?" Reina asked as she stroke a strand of hair behind her air. Kumiko stopped her whistling and looked at her. " They are until ten or something, then they're invited at a party from my dad's work, which they are going to attend."

Reina a 'hmm' sound as answer. " So after that we'll just be alone?" She asked. Kumiko simply nodded. " I brought some fireworks by the way." She then just stated. Kumiko rose a brow. " And your trumpet, what is that for?"

" I feel better when I have it with me." Reina answered as she pursed her lips. " And I thought of playing a song for you, aren't I nice?" Kumiko chuckled. " You're nice and cute." She earned a blush with that answer. " Terrible." Reina then said while puffing her cheeks.

. . .

" Reina-chan? Would you like water or juice?"

Reina looked up from the couch she was sitting on with Kumiko. They had been peeling some tangerines and had been eating them. " Water please Oumae-san." She answered politely. Akiko laughed. " There you go again with your respects, you can just call me Akiko."

The dark-haired frowned. " Okay.. Akiko-san." She said before concentrating on her fruit again. Akiko chuckled. Naegi had been reading a book but now laid it down. " Can I help you with anything dear?" He asked while walking closer to his wife. Akiko smiled. " No, you can just sit back and relax."

They had dinner a while ago now. Kumiko felt full of everything but still continued to stuff herself with tangerines. " Kumiko, you really eat a lot, don't you?" Reina said with a little smile. Kumiko blushed. " It's not like I can help it, these tangerines are straight up delicious!"

Reina just laughed. She studied her girlfriend with loving eyes. She adored Kumiko's hair right now, she always did but the ponytail just made her even more adorable. She leant on her hand as she watched how Kumiko reached out for another tangerine. " Wait."

Kumiko looked at Reina while frowning. " What?" She asked. Then an 'Oh' followed sheepishly when she noticed the piece of fruit. She wanted to pick the part out of Reina's hand when Reina stopped her again. " Open your mouth." Reina commanded. She was blushing lightly.

With a flustered sigh Kumiko opened her mouth and Reina put the tangerine part in Kumiko's mouth while her eyes sparkled. Kumiko ate the fruit with her eyes closed, trying to calm down. Reina chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kumiko. She quickly pressed her lips on the girls hair.

Akiko had been watching the two for a while now. " It's getting really hot in her, don't you ladies think?" She asked teasingly. The two turned red again. " Mooooooom!" Kumiko shouted while throwing a pillow at her mother. Akiko dodged while continuing to laugh.

. . .

It had been a while and Kumiko's parents were getting ready to leave.

" Okay, remember to put out the lights, also don't forget to shut of the water and—" Akiko glanced at the two girls with a smile. " —Don't make too much of a mess, or just clean it up." She said with an innocent laugh.

It took Kumiko and Reina a while to figure it out. " You, are such an awful mother." Kumiko muttered as she pushed Akiko out of the front door. Laughing echoed through the building. Naegi rose a questioning brow. " Do I want to know what is going on?" He asked no one in particular. No one answered and he took enough with that.

. . .

" While, they are gone. What are we going to do now?" Kumiko asked as she returned to the living room. Reina was still sitting on the couch. " Hmm, I heard there was this series special coming up any second now." Reina answered as Kumiko sat down next to her. " Oh, then we'll watch that."

Kumiko was into the episode from the second it started. She almost screamed when the jump scare came and Reina grinned as she hugged Kumiko to calm her down. " That was terrible." She whispered with a pale face. " I knew you'd love it." Reina said with a smirk.

The series continued to show new turns and twists and it was pretty good. Reina secretly had watched it before but there was no way she would tell Kumiko that fact.

" But seriously, that girl would've been better without that guy. Did you see how much he drank? I wouldn't hand my child to a dude like him." Kumiko said as they were drinking. Reina watched Kumiko's excitement with an adoring smile. " Would you hand them to me?"

Kumiko frowned. " Uhh, duh? Of course I would. You would be their mom after all." Kumiko answered as if it was the most logical answer in the world. Reina laughed. " Kumiko," She then said with a serious expression, " Two girls can't just get a baby together, there is more work to that than you'd think."

Reina watched her girlfriend blush. " Yeah, I know at least that much." She muttered while avoiding Reina's eyes. Reina noticed Kumiko's reacting with amusement. " I know sweetie, I was just teasing you." She said while scooting closer to Kumiko.

Kumiko looked away from her again. " Hey, don't be mad." Reina said while pouting. Kumiko shot an angry glare at her. " Whatever." She sighed. Reina stroke the girl's cheek. Kumiko felt her heart flutter. She couldn't stay mad at Reina. Her anger disappeared like snow that is hit by the hot sun when Reina kissed her cheek gently.

" There. Don't be mad anymore, okay?" No answer. Reina kissed again. " Maybe if you give me a good kiss I'll forgive you." Kumiko suddenly said as she turned her head at Reina. Reina smirked and leant in while stroking hair behind her air. " Then I'll just do that then."

Their lips met and they closed their eyes. Kumiko brought Reina closed by wrapping her arms around the girls neck. Kumiko felt the curve of Reina's lips change as the girl smirked. The brunette didn't feel satisfied, she wanted—no _needed_ to be closer.

Reina licked Kumiko's lower lip with desire. Kumiko opened her mouth slightly and let out a soft gasp as Reina slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Reina glanced through her eye lashes at Kumiko's closed eyes. She thought that her girlfriend was absolutely adorable when she frowned lightly like she was now.

The kissing stopped after a few minutes as Kumiko was gasping for air. Reina rose a brow. " Kumiko, you are a Euph player, how can you be sooner out of breath than me?" She asked. Kumiko glanced at her. " Well you were really keeping me busy, sticking your tongue inside my mouth and all, it was a little hard to make time for breathing."

The trumpet player blushed lightly and looked away. " Pft, whatever." She said while turning around. She turned back when Kumiko pulled her arm. Reina looked at Kumiko with a questioning face. Kumiko looked down before looking up with bright red cheeks. " I want to kiss some more."

. . .

Reina wasn't sure how the sentence, " I want to kiss some more." had led to Kumiko hanging over her with hungry eyes. " Uhh, Kumiko?" She asked, uncertain of what to do now. Kumiko leant down and kissed Reina's neck, what startled her. "K-Kumiko!" She brought out.

Kumiko licked the skin. She would not admit it so easily but she had thought of doing things like this. The moans and gasping that escaped from Reina made her feel like she was on fire. One hand was laying on top of Reina's hip while the other travelled through Reina's silky, black hair.

The hand on the hip had started to stroke up and down and Reina squinted her eyes shut. Then she realised something. Kumiko's other hand was no longer playing with her hair, it was going down to the end of her shirt, already starting to go beneath it. " Kumiko.."

Kumiko stopped her movements. She pulled the hand back with wide eyes. " A-ah, I-I'm sorry, I didn't really realise what I was doing." She stuttered. Reina's expression softened. She reached out to Kumiko's cheek. " It's ok, I was just a bit startled, that's all."

A sigh of relieve escaped from Kumiko's mouth. " D-do you want me to continue?" She asked nervously. Reina simply nodded and Kumiko kissed Reina again. She slipped her tongue inside and felt like she could explode when her tongue touched Reina's.

The hand slipped beneath the clothing and Kumiko's shaking hand touched Reina's hot skin. Reina moved a bit as Kumiko's hand was slightly colder than she preferred but didn't stop Kumiko. The hand went up higher and reached the fabric of Reina's bra.

Kumiko stopped the kissing for a moment and glanced at Reina for permission. Reina didn't answer, she crawled back a bit, got up and pulled of her shirt. Kumiko gulped as she got a good view of Reina's body.

They had seen each other naked before, or almost naked. But this felt different. Kumiko wasn't able to stop herself for licking her lips before leaning closer to kiss Reina again. Reina answered the kiss with passion. She ran her hands through Kumiko's hair and pulled the ponytail lose. The curls hit Kumiko's clothed shoulders.

That fact made Reina frown. She stopped Kumiko. Kumiko rose a brow. " Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a nervous gulp. " No, it's just that you have way to much clothes on." Reina stated. Kumiko couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She crossed her arms and pulled of her bunny-patterned sweater.

Reina pouted. " I wanted to do that." She muttered with slight disappointment. " O-oh, should I put it back on?" Kumiko offered. Reina shrugged. " I like this better." She said as she pulled Kumiko down. She had a tight grip around the girl's wrist and kissed the girls neck.

Kumiko let out a moan that startled the girl self. Reina just smirked as she continued to kiss. Kumiko then pouted as they kissed. Reina noticed it and stopped while raising her brow again. " I liked it better when I was on top." Kumiko muttered. Reina blushed. " Go ahead then."

. . .

Moaning filled the room. Kumiko had through the kissing brought Reina to her room—she had lifted her, she was sure she would feel her back later—and put her down on the bed. She had unclipped Reina's bra moments ago and had starting to massage the girl's breast while sucking on a nipple.

Reina cocked her head backwards and stared at the roof with amazement. Of course she had heard from people that sex felt good. She had never even dared to imagine it would feel this good. She wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck, trying to get the girl closer to her skin. A loud gasp escaped from her mouth.

Kumiko then started to kiss down a bit before managing to pull Reina's skirt down with one hand. She stroke the girl's hip before moving her hand inwards. Reina pulled Kumiko's hair in sign for her to hurry. Kumiko couldn't help but smirk.

Her hand slipped inside the rather hot underwear. " Hm, you're pretty wet." Kumiko bluntly stated, earning a scratch on her shoulder. " Ouch." She muttered. Reina glared at her with half closed eyes and flushed cheeks. " Okay I get it."

As she kissed Reina's collarbone she slid a finger down. She had a slight idea of what would feel good. She felt ashamed but the fact that she had touched herself while thinking about Reina did exist. Her finger circled around a familiar bud that made Reina leave another series of nail scratches on her back.

The finger slipped down. Kumiko took in some air before she inserted her finger inside Reina. The girl buckled up against her hand and cried out her name and other things Kumiko would never thought Reina could say or produce. She bit her lip as she started to pump her finger in and out.

Reina grasped a blanket, trying to find her balance as her other hand continued to damage Kumiko's back. She gave up on the blanket and her hand joined the hand on Kumiko's back. She let out a hiss against Kumiko's air.

Kumiko felt courageous enough for another finger. It was a decision that made Reina grit her teeth as she tried to rock herself closer against Kumiko's hand and fingers. She felt something build up inside her that she needed to get out. Her eyes widened as she bit her lip. " Kumiko!"

Reina shuddered and Kumiko watched her with an open mouth. She pulled out her fingers that were coated with a fluid she knew was hers. She tried to control her breath. Reina just decided to kiss Kumiko again. After the kiss she buried her face against Kumiko's chest.

. . .

" That was amazing, you were amazing!" Kumiko said as they laid on the bed together. Reina blushed again. They were startled by hearing bangs outside. Kumiko glanced at the clock and felt terror come over her. It was almost one in the night. Her parents could be back any second.

Reina noticed the expression. " Why don't we take a quick bath and then get to sleep, shall we?" She offered. Kumiko nodded as she got up. Reina kissed Kumiko's cheek again. " I wasn't quite done with you yet."

They had a lot of fun after that until Kumiko's parents came home.


End file.
